Reikon Fox
by Reisuke
Summary: Sasuke is turned into a fox boy by the famous Demon slayer. And what about the Demon Lord? ItaSasu, Rape, lemons, Mpreg, Yaoi New Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**Reisuke**- Ok the last story I made, Betrayal Of The Heart, sucked! So imma get back muh stolen honor ^-^

**Itachi & Sasuke**- ... What honor?

**Reisuke**- Oh now you two are ganging up on meh?? fine.. V.V But anyways I worked on this one harder...

**Sasuke**- Ya and Imma turn half animal.. yay...

**Reisuke**- So enthusiastic.. Well enjoy! Oh and there are made up characters in here which all belong to me.. But yeah... No big deal right?... R&R!

**Reikon Fox**

"He's over there!" A Konoha shinobi yelled, seeming to alert everyone in the area. War wasn't easy, but it was quite embarassing if the war is against one person. I looked up, putting my Anbu mask on, noticing the dark figure on the top of the mountain. He looked confident from what I could see, but I will soon get rid of that.

I quickly stood to my feet, noticing the others were too scared to attack first, which wasn't very suprising I mean who would challenge the demon slayer? It seemed pointless since he, as a fact, is the only one who has killed a demon or could, setting aside the demon lord. I wasn't ready for this and it was getting on my nerves, making my breathing quicken and my heart pound against my chest. This was a legendary man we were up against and the outcomes of success, in my opinion, didn't look to good.

The man chuckled, obviously liking the frightened look on our faces. That kept an advantage to me though, since I was still wearing my mask. The man lifted a sword up from behind him, a huge long sword that was known by all. It was the soul sword, also known as Reikon. I wanted to see if the rumors of that sword were true; if it wasn't able to cut your skin but instead it cuts your soul. No wonder he was invincible. It made my stomach churn when he jumped off the cliff, attempting to hit three at a time, which worked. I looked over in suprise. _Damn he's fast!_

I looked at the three shinobi's laying on the floor. No blood. It was true, but did everyone else know? For sure they didn't for they took charge at the man, whom only smirked in reply, lifting his mighty sword once again. I took coverage in the near by brush, I was not about to die here. I watched in horror as the man took out every single Anbu and Konoha shinobi in a few, lazy-like, strikes. This wasn't possible; I mean how can a man get so strong? But thankfully for my hiding spot I was not seen, which gave me the time to look him over.

The man had long white hair from what I can see, reaching to his shoulders. There were black streaks scattered around in it. He wore a long black robe, which was open the whole time, revealing his plain black pants and shirt. The black robe was long sleeved, having black gloves as well. This guy wasn't very creative in the fashion style. I made me chuckle, giving away my well deserved hiding place.

The man looked over, he was obviously in his early twenties, dark blue eyes looking straight at me. I shivered; his gaze was priceless. The man, before I could react, grabed me by the arm and yanked me out, making my mask fall off. He glared at me, soon smiling. For the moment he seemed almost fatherly, but that soon changed as he harshly pulled me closer. His face was so close to mine, freezing in place. He could abviously tell I was in distress and very uncomfortable. He lost his grin as he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Young boy, What might your name be?" He said in a low voice, almost a whisper. But I didn't reply, I was scared out of my wits; I certainly don't deserve this Anbu title, especially since I'm only fourteen years old. He could probably tell I wasn't going to answer by the way I was looking at him- wide eyed and frightened. "Well then I hope you don't mind but," He began. "But I am going to intrust something to you. I can't get to anyone younger, and you were brave enough to come out here."

I whimpered at his words, but before I could reply or react he pulled me into a deep kiss. I was shocked, this wasn't something that happened everyday, and not to me either. With his hand, he pulled my chin down, inviting himself into my mouth. I closed my eyes shut as he explored my mouth, hiting every sensative spot he could. I whined and moaned, not sure why I was reacting like that. But for some reason I started to get drowsy, opening my eyes half way. The man pulled away, smiling down at me.

"Sleep Sasuke-kun, You deserve it.." Is all he said before I fell into a deep sleep.

OoOoOoOoOo

I woke up to a start, looking around. I was in a hospital bed. I was relieved to know I was back home. I quickly turned my attention to someone entering the room, noticing I'm more alert than usual. It was Tsunade. She looked at me, frowning, as if I had died or something. It made me very uncomfortable, making me squirm away. She then smiled. "Sasuke-kun, I'm glad your alright," Her voice was obviously failing her, she was talking as if she was seeing something weird. "But there is something I have to tell you..." She started soon trailing off.

I looked at her with a confused expression, only to be brought a mirror. "Wha?--"

"Just look.."

I shrugged looking into the mirror, almost screaming in the process. "What the hell are these?!" I yelled feeling my head. It seemed, I don't know how but, I have abtained fox ears and a long fluffy tail. I gulped, where the hell did these come from?! I looked at Tsunade for reassurance, but she only shook her head like she was sorry. I looked back into the mirror, noticing I had blue feline-like eyes. My nails grown to a sharp point as well. _Was this something that man did? _

Tsunade tried to calm me down but, without warning, I slashed out at her, ears laying flat against my head. She was able to dodge but barely. I snarled at her, baring my teeth. Two of my teeth were sharper and longer than normal, I could tell she meant no harm; so why was I acting like this? She backed up, hands up a little to show she was leaving. That made me happy, knowing they were scared of getting biten. I mean who wouldn't? I put my back up against the wall, curling up a bit. For some reason my stomach was aching, and it was getting in the way of how I react. "Just wait till I find you.. Damn Demon Slayer.." I mumbled before falling asleep.

I woke again; something was wrong. I sniffed the air, smelling unfamiliar scents, which were getting stronger. It bothered me to no end, making me as an attempt to hide, crawl under the small desk. At least they wouldn't be able to see or get me if that is what they were doing. It was an instinct, but I was as confused as anyone else by my actions.

The door opened slowly, making a small creaking sound in the process. I heard foot steps enter the room, my ears perked up as I listened with extreme caution. "Where is he?" came a whisper; I could tell it came from near the bed. But I heard no reply, simply more footsteps. I curled up, having the instinct to attack, resisted my animal side. One of the men stepped infront of the desk, stopping to see if anything was out of place. It made me feel uneasy, ears going flat against my head. My tail flickered softly in annoyance, quietly as I sniffed the air. There were only two at the time but I could smell one more outside. What did they want?

"Sasuke-kun? Where are you? Hmm.. Come out from under there." One of them snickered, as if teasing me. It made me angry, they know where I am. I let out small warning snarl, which made one back up. But the one infront of the desk stood his ground. I falled quiet, seeing what their actions were. They were obviously frustrated with the moment, but why? It seemed another one walked in the room, chuckling at something. "How are you gonna get him, un?" was his only comment. It made me giggle as one of them stuck their hands underneath the desk, in a failed attempt to get me.

"Come out of there, un!" The man chuckled, sounding quite amused. I pawed at his hand playfully, giggling at the man's stupid idea. "What's so funny, un??" The man spat out in pure enjoyment.

"We are supposed to get him, not play Deidara-kun."

The man, whom I was guessing was Deidara, pulled his hand out. The only thing I noticed is that he was wearing gloves, and obviously a blond. "Un I know!" Deidara snapped. I swayed my tail behind me, making it sound like I was moving about. I smelled the air, one of the scents were very familiar. Then it hit me, it was Itachi's. It made me back up to the end of the desk, not knowing that there was someone waiting behind there. He grabbed my tail yanking me back, making me yelp in the proccess. The man pick me up over his shoulders. "See? I told you I could get him, un!" his voice made me calm down, at least it wasn't Itachi.

I let out a small complaining whine as Deidara began to walk out, pulling me down to hold me bridal style. At the moment my instincts were all but angry, they were curious of the moment. I usually had this urge to kill Itachi but now I didn't, I found no threat at the moment. Deidara glanced down at me, smiling. "Hello cutie, un!" He sounded excited and full of energy. I just looked up at him, not sure what to think. Yawning, I decided to curl up, resting my head on his chest. I could hear Itachi chuckle in amusement, but I didn't pay too much attention to that. Soon enough I fell asleep, tired of being rudely woken up over and over.

OoOoOoOoOo

I woke to someone shaking me gently, grabbing the arm, I snarled before looking to see Itachi. "What the hell do you want?!" I continued snarling, baring my teeth in a very vicious way. Itachi looked me straight in the eye before bringing his face closer to mine, "Hey, Hey, HEY!" I yelled, backing up on the bed. What the hell was he trying to do? That obviously angered Itachi, attempting to grab my wrist and pull me back; and it worked. Without letting me react Iatchi, with a lot of force, pushed his lips on my own. I tried to kick away again but Itachi brought me closer, arms wrapped around me, lovingly. Itachi pushed me down on the bed, trying to get more friction between us. I could feel Itachi's tongue on my lips, trying to gain enterance, making me shiver. Itachi was getting impatient by the way he moved one knee on each side of my waist.

Itachi moved his hand under my shirt, feeling around my nipples. I gasped and Itachi took that as an invitation, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I twitched, trying to move away, but it was pointless. My face turned a bright red color as Itachi toured my mouth, making me melt into his kiss. I waiting, letting him do as he pleased, trying not to do anything to turn him on. I arched into his touches as he explored my chest down to my stomach, moaning a bit as he threatening to go down further.

To be Continued....

**Reisuke**- That was much better I must say! So did I get muh honor back? and If you guys R&R I'll give you a nice juicy lemon in the next chapter! Hmm! I got a good Idea of whats going to happen! You all will learn about the famous Demon Lord But only if you R&R! Remember I do not own Naruto but the things I make up I do own! (Demon Lord/Demon Slayer/Future made up characters). I like to mix my stuff with Naruto and other things.. Hm.. You all know there will be ItaSasu.. But what else do you want? I don't care what it is xD Hell if you want to get Sasuke-kun preggy then tell me or If you want there to be SasuNaru or even Pein-san and Sasuke-kun.. PeiSasu?... Then tell me!

**Sasuke**- *Growls* Who are you pairing me up with?! and where is Itachi-kun?..

**Reisuke**- Itachi-san! You are so lucky! And more If thats what the audience wish! 33 *huggles all* I wuv you all ;P and I have no idea o.o

**XxZeroxX**- You should pair him up with Sasori! I have never seen any story like that DX I don't like Uchihas!

**Reisuke & Sasuke**- Shun the non-believer! Shun!

**Reisuke**- And No! Sasori-kun needs Deidara-san not Itachi-san! Oh and if you wanted to know XxZeroxX is my younger brother.. the evil non-believer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Reisuke**- Well even though there are not many reviews... Ill go ahead with it.

**Sasuke**- Your too soft! Take your time please... no im serious

**XxZeroxX**- Will we see some SoDei?

**Reisuke & Sasuke**- *sigh* Oh R&R

**Reiduke**- Ill show a hint of it in this chapter but... Maybe in the future.

**Sasuke**- *growls* just get this... lemon chapter... over with *pouts*

**Reikon Fox- Chapter 2**

What happened before---

_I woke to someone shaking me gently, grabbing the arm, I snarled before looking to see Itachi. "What the hell do you want?!" I continued snarling, baring my teeth in a very vicious way. Itachi looked me straight in the eye before bringing his face closer to mine, "Hey, Hey, HEY!" I yelled, backing up on the bed. What the hell was he trying to do? That obviously angered Itachi, attempting to grab my wrist and pull me back; and it worked. Without letting me react Iatchi, with a lot of force, pushed his lips on my own. I tried to kick away again but Itachi brought me closer, arms wrapped around me, lovingly. Itachi pushed me down on the bed, trying to get more friction between us. I could feel Itachi's tongue on my lips, trying to gain enterance, making me shiver. Itachi was getting impatient by the way he moved one knee on each side of my waist. _

_Itachi moved his hand under my shirt, feeling around my nipples. I gasped and Itachi took that as an invatation, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I twitched, trying to move away, but it was pointless. My face turned a bright red color as Itachi toured my mouth, making me melt into his kiss. I waiting, letting him do as he pleased, trying not to do anything to turn him on. I arched into his touches as he explored my chest down to my stomach, moaning a bit as he threatening to go down further._

OoOoOoOo

I gasped as Itachi grasped my member through my clothes, bringing me back to reality. It didn't take me long to get my senses back, and enough to attempt to punch Itachi in the face. Dodging the strike, without even looking phased, he pined me to the bed. "Itachi! What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed as Itachi put my hands over my head. He didn't respond to me but I knew, a sick bastard he is, was probably planning something bad.

Itachi smirked at me, tieing my wrists above my head, binding them while he connected it to the bed post. I tried to struggle out of my bindings but it was no use, Itachi has won. I looked up at him, ears down, trying to warn him to back off. He simply ignored the fact that I was stressed by the situation. It didn't take him long to continue from what he was doing either. "Itachi please..."

"Please What?"

"Please stop! Im not holding up a sign that says 'hey itachi rape me'!" I spat, not noticing that he was growing very impatient with me. Itachi decided to ignore me again since he continued. He slipped his hands in my pants and under my boxers, as if daring me to speak. I froze, looking up at him, pleading with my eyes. But Itachi had other Ideas, gripping my member in his fist. I gasped once again, not prepared for this kind of contact. He started to slowly pump my member, which gradually went faster and harder.

Without control I moaned out, screaming in fear and pleasure. Itachi just smirked at my reaction, obviously growing more impatient but I didn't know slipped both my pants and boxers, not letting me react since he was still pumping me. Itachi stopped as he noticed I was hard and about to come. I whined from the lost contact, but why? I didn't like it did I? I shook my head and screamed, trying to kick Itachi away. But I stopped as I suddenly felt Itachi's finger in my enterance. I began to sob, knowing what he was planning to do.

"And for that little episode.. I won't even finish preparing you.." He said, chuckling at his own success. He seemed proud of what he was doing, which pissed me off. I was vunerable and helpless, it wasn't fair. Itachi spread me legs out more, removing his finger, positioning himself at my enterance. Before I could plead my way out of it Itachi thrusted into me, making me scream out in pain as my insides started to break, immediately bleeding. I screamed and cried for him to stop but he just started thrusting harder, trying to find my prostate. I couldn't feel any pleasure in this at all but pain. Once Itachi found my prostate, he started thrusting at it over and over again. Which made me scream out again, and it made it even worse when he came inside of me, moaning slightly.

Finally, Itachi pulled out, quickly leaving the scene toward the bathroom. What a coward. He couldn't even look at me and make a nasty comment, like he normally did. I didn't feel like moving but I forced myself, slowly and painfully putting my boxers and pants back on after cleaning up. I was still crying but softly, not enough for people to hear me. "Sasuke! You will not tell anyone about this! Or else Ill do it again, understand?!" Itachi said in a demanding voice.

"Uhm.. y-yes Aniki..." I mumbled, too scared to see what else he could possibly do to me. I started out of the room, crying a bit from the pain in my lower area. it was unberable, making me cry out sometimes if I lifted my leg to far or went too fast. It wasn't long till I ran into Deidara, who looked worried, "Sasuke-chan, What happened to you, un! You look horrible!" He said as if he was my mother, worried as hell. My tail lay limp as I walked over to him, ears down, putting my head in his chest. He made me feel comfortable, as if I were in my mothers arms again.

"Its ok if your not ready to tell me, Un. But why don't I tell you a story, yes?" I nodded after he finished, watching as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me gently toward his room. I was a little uneasy once we entered, watching his close the door slowly and quietly. He then told he he didn't want to wake up Konan, since she was pregnant and in the next room sleeping.

"Ok," he said sitting me next to him on the floor. "What do you know about the Demon Lord, un?"

I was a little suprised but I went along. "Well, I know he made the Demons and.. Was sealed away? Thats all." Deidara nodded, patting me on the head, making me purr a bit as he scratched my ears. "He did make the demons and was sealed away. Since he was too powerful. You know he was born a Neko? and," he looked at me and smiled before continueing. "He was raised a normal boy un, but once he turned seven he started getting unusually high amounts of chakra. More than any demons amount. After his friend died in an attack, he turned on the world. It took a year but he was sealed away with the help of Demons and the whole five nations un. Which made half of them all die in the proccess. He was sealed in the World Of Nothingness, un."

I nodded, purring, very interested in the what he was telling me. "And you wanna know the last thing he said before he was sealed?" Deidara asked, making me quickly nod. "He said, 'Foolish humans, I will return someday. Once my two demon followers are chosen, I promise you I will return and take over this god damn selfish world'" I blinked in amazement on how just a skilled boy could do that, just for his friends death.

"But.. When will they be chosen?" I asked.

"Hmm.. I don't know un, but its said once they are chosen, there will be a solar eclipse for three days and three nights. So then we will know, un!" Deidara said it as if he was a professional. I smiled, Deidara was the only one who made me feel at home, "Say Deidara-san?" I asked, making him smile in responce. "Why did you guys bring me here?"

My question seemed to not make him think too much, in fact he almost answered right away. "Because of what the Demon Slayer did to you un. We want to know more about it." I gave him a questioning look, but he just hugged me tightly, but I didn't mind. I yawned, soon falling into a deep sleep in Deidara's motherly embrace.

OoOoOoOoOo

I woke up in a bed, sheets over me. For some reason eversince three days ago when Itachi raped me, Ive been feeling sick. I felt like throwing up all the time, not to mention the pain in my stomach. My moods have been on edge lately too, making everyone a little tense around me. I curled up, tail brushing up against my stomach, since it made it feel a little better. But the pain would come back immediately, as if on cue.

It made me pout, since I was holding my stomach all morning, someone would notice. And as if they knew what I was thinking, someone walked over, as if watching me in pain. "Sasuke," It was Itachi. "Whats wrong with you? Your acting strange." I could tell he was staring at me, which made me very uncomfortable. I only whined in responce, letting him know I was in too much pain to talk. Also, I know for a fact that I wouldn't hurt this much after three days from the rape, it was ridiculous. The world hated me.

Pein, the so called leader, walked over to me, examining my position. "Maybe his tummy aches." He laughed, which made some others giggle. It wasn't funny to me though, my face was flushed, having bright red cheeks from what I think is a fever. Konan walked in the room, looking down at me. "Pein, I would like to run some tests on him.. I think I know whats wrong.." She said, picking me up bridal style. She didn't even give Pein a chance to answer, making Deidara chuckle in amusement.

Konan took me to her room, laying me on the bed. "Im going to ask you a few questions.. Answer them as truthfully as you can ok child?" I nodded in responce to her, not really caring that her stomach was a little big from being pregnant. "Alright, for the past three days do you seem to be sick every morning so far?" Again I nodded.

"You obviously have pain.. Sasuke-kun," She said looking me straight in the eyes. "Have you had sex within the last three days?" I stayed quiet, remembering that Itachi would do it again if I didn't keep quiet about it. I gave her a worried look, without me saying anything she nodded, as if understanding. "So it was an unwilling time.. Rape?" After she slowly said those words, I tensed, looking away from her.

She grabed my hand, quickly sticking a needle in my arm. I yelped, giving her a small warning growl, which she took out the needle after she got blood. "I may know whats wrong. Sasuke-kun I will check to see if my hunch is correct, stay here till then." she demanded, scratching my ear as an apology. After she left I started to feel a little tired, laying myself on the bed. It didn't take long at all for me to fall asleep.

I twitched as someone started shaking me, "Sasuke-kun I let you sleep for three hours, I have great news!" It was Konan. I yawned, looking up at her from my tail, ears perking up, she obvously thought it was cute, for she giggled.

"What is the 'great' news?" I asked, uncurling myself so I was sitting up straight. She smiled, patting me on the head, "You pregnant!" her voice going higher, almost a yell. I twitched, trying to take in the information given to me. But I didn't take it very well.

"What?! Did you say I'm pregnant?! I'm a fucking guy!!"

OoOoOoOoOo

**Reisuke**- wee! yay! Again ive done it again, preggy Sasuke! Im probably going to continue on 'betrayal of the blood' if I continue getting more praise! so remember R&R!

**Sasuke**- why do you hate me? *sobs*

**Reisuke**- I don hate you! Your my favorite! *huggles* But I need votes! Girl or boy? Twins or unidentical twins? VOTE! and also tell me what you wanna see next! I got a good story line comming up though. Ive givin you all hints! and thanks for the encouragement! I love you all!


	3. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE---

Hello everyone, its me! Yesh I am back ^^

Thank you for all the reviews, and I will try to update soon.

I will be updating the one with the most reviews in it first ^_^

It will maybe be updated in the next 2 days or so xD

Sorry again!!

~Love you all!


	4. Chapter 3

**Reisuke**- OMG! I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! I havn't updated in so so so long!! I don't deserve any praise D: Forgive me! I will try to make this worth the wait T-T

**Sasuke**- *Smirks* Ya, you deserve nothing, thats right. Its been so long, how am I still preggo?!

**Reisuke**- Shush my child, and let the story continue!

What Happened Before---

_I twitched as someone started shaking me, "Sasuke-kun I let you sleep for three hours, I have great news!" It was Konan. I yawned, looking up at her from my tail, ears perking up, she obvously thought it was cute, for she giggled._

_"What is the 'great' news?" I asked, uncurling myself so I was sitting up straight. She smiled, patting me on the head, "You pregnant!" her voice going higher, almost a yell. I twitched, trying to take in the information given to me. But I didn't take it very well._

_"What?! Did you say I'm pregnant?! I'm a fucking guy!!"_

oOoOoOoOoOo

"I can't be pregnant! Are you crazy woman??!" I growled, ears against my head.

"It's the truth, maybe its a side affect you your little problem, eh?"

This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't be! I'm pregnant with my brother's child, and to top it all off, I'm a neko fox type thing! I stared at the ground, clenching my teeth. Didn't pregnancy hurt? Last time I checked, I remembered my friends telling me thier mom died giving birth to them. What If a guy can't handle it?

konan, who was obviously amused, patted my head softly, a smile planted on her face. "You should go tell everyone, I bet they wanna know why their little kitty is in pain!"

I wanted to kill this woman, she was getting on my last nerves. And she was the one whom gave me the news, which always pissed me off. I guess my attitude didn't go away completely. But I was in no state to move, since my stomache was cramping like hell. My eyes slowly teared up, my hands covering my face.

"Hm. Sasu-Chan? Are you crying, un?"

I bolted upwards, almost falling off the bed. It was Deidara, why was he always there? I watched as Diedara walked over, bringing me into a warm embrace, "It's alright.. Everything will be fine.. We'll get through this." He whispered, indicating that he already knew. Tears ran down my face as I closed my eyes slowly, sinking into him. My tail flickered calmly, like whatever he was doing, it was surely working.

"konan, If what you say is true. How will Itachi respond to it, eh?.. un."

But Deidara just went without reply, giving him a worried expression that said it all. "Alright, we can't tell him! We will tell everyone else, un. But him." But I immediately knew that was a horrible idea. Itachi wasn't the forgiving type, especially when he is kept in th dark about it. Anyways, how the hell would they hide it? It's impossible! None the less he would rape him even more if he didn't know. But Deidara could obviously tell my frustration, soon rubbing my head lovingly.

After helping me out of the room, I glanced around, noticing Itachi first. A secret note was passed around to everyone, earning a small gasp from pain. "A very biggy tummy ache.." And with that, everyone laughed, leaving me to blush alone.

But without me knowing, Itachi grabbed nd pulled my out of sight from the others, who were too busy making jokes about my problem. "Sasuke~" Itachi whispered, pushing me into the bathroom.

"No! Please A-aniki!" I pleaded on the floor, looking up at him with frightened eyes.

"Shh" He whispered, "Don't say anything.. I can tell your being a very bad kitty.." And with that, Itachi threw me in the bathtub, which I noticed had chains all around. "I guess I'll have to teach you a thing or two.. Otuoto.."

Itachi walked over to me, tieing my hands above my head again. Making sure the chains were too tight, which didn't matter anyway. I could barely move from all the pain already. I watched in horror as Itachi took out all these torure items, making me shiver as I lay in the tub. "Aniki.. Please think about this.." I whimpered, tail almost between my legs. I began to sob lightly as he put a gag on me, making sure it was tight enough so I couldn't talk.

"I said shut your mouth you damn cat."

And with that he hit me, backhanding me across the face. At first I was suprised, which soon turned into more whines and cries. Why did he hate me so much? What did I do to deserve this? The demon slayer must of made sure my life was a living hell.

_**To Be Continued----**_

Reisuke- I am so sorry this chapter is short, I had to do it in less that 30 minutes! D: But I'm going to try to add more torture and SasuNaru! From fans requests ^-^ And I am so sorry I let you guys down, I'll try to keep up on the updates with this old peice of shit computer T-T I Love you all! PLEASE _**R&R**_!


End file.
